


Character Profiles

by OneOrganisedMess



Series: Hogwarts A/O/B AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOrganisedMess/pseuds/OneOrganisedMess
Summary: Just a collection of mood boards and themes for some of the characters. Really just a way for me to burn time instead of actually writing! Will be posting the story soon :)





	1. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy - Slytherin - Dominant Alpha - Seventh Year

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Blaise Zabini

Blaise Zabini - Slytherin - Dominant Alpha - Seventh Year

* * *

 


	3. Harry Potter

Harry Potter - Gryffindor - Headboy - Submissive Alpha - Seventh Year

* * *

 

* * *

 


	4. Ron Weasley

Ronald Weasley - Gryffindor - Beta - Seventh Year

* * *

 

* * *

 


	5. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger - Gryffindor - Prefect - Dominant Alpha - Seventh Year

* * *

 

* * *

 


	6. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory - Hufflepuff  - Beta - Prefect - Seventh Year

* * *

 

* * *

 


	7. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw - Beta - Fifth Year

* * *

* * *

 

 


	8. Cho Chang

Cho Chang - Ravenclaw - Dominant Omega - Prefect - Seventh Year

* * *

 

* * *

 


	9. Robin Lebelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our main man!

Robin Lebelle - Gryffindor - Submissive Omega - Seventh Year

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
